1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable connector assembly, and more particularly to a cable connector assembly with an optical element transmitting LED's light.
2. Description of the Related Art
China Patent No. 102761035, issued on Oct. 31, 2012, discloses a cable connector assembly including a terminal module, an internal printed circuit board (PCB), a Light Emitting Diode (LED) on the PCB, a shielding shell enclosing the terminal module and the PCB, a light pipe disposed around the LED and extending through the shell. The light pipe has a protrusion exposing to outside to show the working status of the connector. China Patent No. 103124031, issued on May 29, 2013, discloses a similar cable connector assembly but has an internal PCB and an LED disposed outside of a shielding shell in order not to disturb the shell's shielding effect. US 2013/0065444, published on Mar. 14, 2013, discloses a cable connector assembly comprising an optical element or lens for passing or directing light from a light source. EP 2023448 discloses provision of a holding portion in cooperation with a light pipe to achieve effective shielding.
Therefore, a cable connector assembly having an improved light guide structure is desired.